comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow bio Nyssa al Ghul
DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE ARROW Nyssa al Ghul (Arabic: نيسا الغول); (born May 10, 1985), also known as Nyssa Raatko (Arabic: نيسا رعتكو‎), is a member of the League of Assassins. She is also the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, and the ex-lover and close friend of the late Sara Lance. She was the one who brought Sara to Nanda Parbat to the League, the two becoming close friends and even lovers. TV BIO: SEASON 2 Early life: Little is known about Nyssa's life before her debut, except for the fact she presumably met Sara, who was on the brink of death after being swept away from the Amazo. She took Sara in and nursed her back to health. At some point after this, Nyssa and Sara became lovers. Season 2 Heir to the Demon Nyssa arrived in Starling City to find Sara Lance. A scan of her passport declared her an active A.R.G.U.S. threat and agents attempting to detain her were met with brutal force at her hands. Following this she quickly left the airport. Nyssa eventually found Sara, and kissed her much to Oliver's suprise when he was watching. She revealed she hadn't decided which she would do, also indicating that she knew Oliver was with them. Sara asked Oliver to let her handle Nyssa. The two walked away and discussed their former relationship. Nyssa expressed how hurt she was that Sara had just left her without saying goodbye. Sara responded to her with warmth and feeling, apologizing. She begged Nyssa to release her from the League just as Ra's al Ghul had done previously with Malcolm Merlyn, but Nyssa brushed this off as a horrible one-time mistake. After sharing another close moment, Sara told Nyssa she wouldn't go back, and to do what she had to. Sara stood waiting as Nyssa drew her dagger from her thigh. A surprise to her, Nyssa wouldn't kill her, leaving. Later on, a member of the League kidnapped Sara's mother Dinah Lance, working with Nyssa. Oliver and Sara tried to stop them as they drove away, however Nyssa drove them back with a deadly stream of arrows. Nyssa called Sara, telling her that she had 24 hours to rejoin the League or Dinah would die. It is revealed Nyssa tricked Sara into coming back to Starling by poisoning Laurel Lance with snake venom, and having witnessed the other League member kill himself earlier, Sara decided to take his poison vial and told Nyssa she would rejoin the League. Upon arriving with her father, Nyssa released Dinah. She was happy to see Sara back, only to be shocked to see Sara had taken the poison. This sent Nyssa into a despairing rage. When Sara's parents arrived she immediately and swiftly disarmed Quentin and was about to kill them before being blocked by The Arrow. The two engaged in archery and hand-to-hand combat until Oliver was about to kill Nyssa. As this happened, Sara struggled towards them, begging Oliver to spare her former lover. Oliver hurried to Sara's side, saving her with the herbs taken from Lian Yu. Touched by Sara's would-be final act, Nyssa declared Sara free from the League. As the police arrived, Nyssa was nowhere to be found. UNTHINKABLE Nyssa and her League members provided the numbers Oliver's team needed to have a hope of facing off against Slade's Mirakuru-infused thug army. Although technically acceding to Oliver's demand that there be no killings, Nyssa herself delivered the coup de grâce on a disarmed and neutralized Isabel Rochev, telling Oliver that "your reticence to do what is necessary is why your city burns". Nyssa personally made several shots durig the melee in the tunnel which saved Oliver or Roy. When Slade's plan had been derailed, Nyssa took a willing Sara away with her to rejoin the League. SEASON 3: CORTO MALTESE: ''' Upon Sara's disappearance, Nyssa storms into the Arrowcave, aiming an arrow at Oliver. '''THE MAGICIAN: Oliver informed her off the death of Sara. Schocked with grief She revealed that Malcolm Merlyn was still alive and that Sara had come to Starling City to trace a rumor that he was here.She visited Sara's Grave where she meets Laurel, She swears a blood oath to avenge Sara's life using the Arabic Words "أقصم بحياتي" Which mean I swear on my life the rest of the oath is undistinguishable. She went to Sara's safehouse where she and Oliver found pictures and notes Sara had made while investigating Malcolm. Team Arrow and Nyssa found out Merlyn was hiding in a Buddhist temple. Infiltrating the temple she confronted the leader who was meditating (unaware it was Merlyn, as the leader had passed away years ago). Realizing it was Merlyn she tried to kill him however he incapicated her easily and fled the scene. Oliver managed to put a tracker on him. Nyssa was angry at Oliver that he did not attempt to kill him. After learning Oliver had talked to Merlyn and did not believe he killed Sara she became furious at him. Learning Thea was actually his daughter she kidnapped Thea. Trying to lure Merlyn in Oliver freed Thea and the two started a fight. Merlyn showed up and a wild melee started in which Merlyn managed to overpower Nyssa, and told her he did not kill Sara and suspected her own father Ra's al Ghul to be the killer. After a discussion Oliver refused to kill Merlyn, and told Nyssa he would not allow the League of Assassins to come near him. Angered by Oliver she shared her thought with Laurel and encouraged her before leaving Starling City. She was later shown informing her father, who assured her Malcolm would face justice. She did appear to have doubts about Merlyn's guilt in Sara's death, especially when her father stated that Sara "was never truly one of us". Upon hearing of Oliver's decision to protect Merlyn, he declared war. It is unknown whose side Nyssa will take in that upcoming war as Her fathers words fall in line with Malcolm's Accusations. Which Oath will she break? Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Arrow Category:Nyssa al Ghul Category:Ra's al Ghul Category:League of Assassins